


kiss the prince

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, set before Ashes of Honor, spoilers up to Chimes at Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: There are multiple things Quentin has not told Raj, but Raj really wasn't born yesterday.
Relationships: Raj/Quentin Sollys (October Daye)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	kiss the prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts in this work:  
> "I might just kiss you." & "Secrets? I love secrets."

“Give it back!”

Quentin lunged for the remote control again, but Raj hid it behind his back and covered it with his body, and kicked strongly with his leg when Quentin tried to get closer.

“I am a Prince,” Raj snapped. “I will not be treated this way by a lowly squire!”

Quentin bit his tongue and swallowed his response. Oh, he could have said something, yes, he could have. But at the same time he couldn’t.

Raj watched him like a hawk, like he was waiting for something - must have been Quentin’s next attack.

“Being a Prince doesn’t mean you get to act tyrannical towards everyone,” he said finally. “In fact, it is your job to make sure that _all_ your subjects are treated fairly and have equal access to choosing the TV programme.”

Raj snorted. “You’re not one of my subjects.”

“That’s the other thing! We’re not even in the same hierarchy! Give me the remote!” Quentin lunged again, but Raj laughed and slid off the couch easily, already out of his arm’s reach and dodging his every move. He might have been training with Toby and sometimes Etienne, but he would never be as fast as a Cait Sidhe. His talents were elsewhere, he just had to find them.

“Or what?” Raj asked slowly, dangling the remote control in front of him. That annoying little–

“Or I might–” Quentin started, his eyes falling on Raj’s grin, his sharp white teeth flashing cheekily. “Or I might just kiss you!”

That didn’t sound like much of a threat, and he realized it a second after saying it. Raj’s grin turned into a surprised look, and the two of them stared at each other for a few moments.

Then Raj shrugged. “Well, alright then.”

Quentin hesitated for exactly one moment, then lunged forward again and pulled Raj into a kiss. It was awkward and sloppy, but it was a kiss, and by the time they pulled away, Quentin forgot about the remote control.

“I have to tell you something,” he blurted out. “No, I want to tell you something. I’m not actually supposed to tell you because it’s a secret, but I want to. But you need to promise me not to tell anyone else.”

Raj was avoiding his eyes, and Quentin could have sworn his cheeks were a bit darker than usual. “A secret? I love secrets,” he said with a forced nonchalance. Quentin took a deep breath and let go of Raj’s shirt.

“My name is Quentin Sollys,” he said. “I’m the son of the High Monarchs. I’m in blond fostering because nobody is supposed to know about it, and nobody does except for the Torquills, but I don’t…” _I don’t want to lie to you anymore_. “Man, I’m really sick of you pulling that Prince thing on me all the time.”

Raj turned his face suddenly to look him in the eye. “Well, congratulations. I’ve been trying to goad you into telling me for the last three weeks by pulling rank on you.”

Quentin stared. “What?”

Raj grinned. “You get so frustrated every time, it was hilarious.”

Quentin stared more. “Wait. How did you figure it out?”

“Uh, by not being an idiot?” Raj shrugged. “No offense to October and the others, but it’s not that difficult, once someone makes an effort to put the cleus together. Besides, I’m a Prince, remember? I might be a Prince of a different Court, but my Uncle has taught me that it’s important to know about what’s going on in the Divided Courts, because their troubles can affect us anytime.”

There was a pause as Quentin contemplated that, and he was about to answer when Raj said, “Also, you’re a terrible kisser.”

“Hey!” Quentin tried to swat him, but Raj evaded him again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It just means you’re terrible. Did nobody tell you that before?”

Quentin frowned and crossed his arms. “Nobody has ever complained before.”

Raj rolled his eyes. “Typical. I have to do everything myself.” He threw the remote control on the couch, then turned back. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to teach you, _Your Highness_.”


End file.
